Uzumaki and Iburi
by jCOOLn
Summary: Kushina didn't go to konoha to become the Jinchuriki of the Nine Tails, instead Mito went back to the Uzumaki clan and gave it to her there. After the Uzumaki clan is destroyed, Kushina is saved by a member of the Iburi clan, and she eventually has a child with him. Now Naruto is half Uzumaki and half Iburi. Smoke Transformation/Chakra Chains/Harem/Sensor/Bloodline/Kekkei Genkai


(Uzumaki and Iburi Chapter 1)

**{Disclaimer, I don't own Naruto, I just write stories I enjoy}**

_**[I am the first person to write a story where Naruto is a part of the Iburi Clan, and the first person to write a Naruto fanfic where he has the Smoke Transformation Bloodline Limit]**_

Running through a long dark tunnel that was barely lit, besides a few small candles lined along the walls, was a small red headed boy by the name of Naruto Iburi Uzumaki. He was running so fast that he looked like a red blur moving down the long tunnels, but the members of the Iburi Clan knew exactly who he was, even if they didn't see his face completely.

It was a common sight that happened at least once a weak, though they were surprised that it was a red bur instead of a red patch of smoke like it usually was. Today was Saturday, so that meant the festival that the boy had spoken of was going strong today, and would get even more exciting by tonight, though the people of the Iburi Clan still had a hard time figuring out what a carnival was.

The sound of sandals hitting the stone ground repetitively could be heard echoing through the hallways as the blur continued its path. With swiftness that few had seen before, and reflexes that were top of the line, the blur dodged all of the people in the hallways without so much as causing their clothing to ruffle from the breeze he created when running.

As the boy navigated through the long expanse of tunnels he thought about how dreadful they looked. They were dark with cracks in them that stretched on forever. They were depressing along with the fact that they looked like they had been made by giant badgers. He figured his clan could of at least tried to make their home a bit less depressing.

As the blur moved through the tunnels he was encased by a pink smoke that tried to restrain him, though the laughter was girly and childish leaving the impressing that it was just a joke. The boy struggled for a moment before grinning and looking up with his violent colored eyes.

The boy didn't panic in the bit knowing full well what was going on. He looked around but the pink giggling smoke was an excellent cover leaving him without the ability to see even if his hand was right in front of his face.

He looked down and saw where the smoke was grabbing him. It wasn't painful, and the smoke actually felt pretty good against his skin, though he was thankful he wasn't breathing any of it in. His arms were being restrained as were his legs leaving him little to no options when it came to escape the mundane way.

The boy looked around in the smoke before saying "So you think you've caught me huh?" There was some more giggling coming from the smoke, but Naruto didn't let it get to him. "Hey I am a part of this clan as well, so you can't stop me like this." Right after the boy said this he dissolved into a red smoke that quickly removed itself from the pink smoke before reforming into the young boy.

The pink smoke started to giggle again before saying "Oh, come on Naruto-kun, did you really have to turn into smoke to get away? Your mom has been teaching you how to be a shinobi for almost a year now and you still had to rely on our clan's kekkei genkai to escape a little girl." The voice was teasing, and unfortunately it was getting to Naruto whose face was turning as red as his hair. "You must not be a very good ninja if you still can't even escape me without turning into smoke."

Naruto was a young boy of eight years old with spikey red hair the color of blood that had a nice shine to it, though it was hard to see down here in the darkness. His eyes were a violent color like his mother's and his skin was pale like all the members of the Iburi Clan. He was wearing a black shirt with a red swirl on the back and some grey pants with a hint of blue in them. His sandals were black as well, but the interesting bit was the tree whisker marking on each side of his face.

Naruto was known for his temper, so after having Yukimi tease him like that he wasn't able to keep it in very well. "Hey, Yukimi-chan, stop hassling me like that! I am going to be a great ninja one day, that is a promise, and I never go back on my word… often" shouted Naruto with a massive blush on his face. This wasn't helped when Yukimi started to laugh even harder. Naruto wasn't happy and started to flail his arms back and forth in a comical manner before saying "Is this how you treat the guy who left the cave just to go get you some of those weird round brown things you like on a stick?"

The laughter stopped immediately and the pink smoke solidified into a young girl with long brown hair that reached her lower back with sparkling blue eyes that looked at him with a hungry look. Her outfit had changed a good deal in the past year going from some old worn out cloths to a new light green dress that had orange outlining it. Her skin was pale, but oddly she had freckles on her face. Not something that Naruto had seen on anyone but her in his life, which lead him to saying they were much alike because of his whisker marks, but then again Yukimi always got mad when he did that.

Yukimi was now jumping around Naruto with an excited look in her eyes. "You got them didn't you, oh please please give them to me" spoke Yukimi as she dropped to the ground all dramatically like she was a starving beggar asking for some bread. Naruto sweat dropped a bit, but handed her the treats he had gotten her. Yukimi quickly snatched them out of Naruto's hands and began to gobble them down making oohs and aah sounds.

Naruto scratched the side of his face unsure of what he should do now. "So you really like those things huh" spoke Naruto as he watched the little glutton eat all of her treats in one go without even stopping to savor them. Naruto didn't really see the point in her wanting them if she wasn't going to slow down to enjoy them.

"Yes" shouted Yukimi as she jumped up with starts in her eyes. "They are so good! They look like bread balls, but when you bite into them you can tasted the sugary goodness melt onto your tongue as the bread dissolves in your mouth."

Naruto watched Yukimi make a fool of herself before he said "How can you even tell? You eat them so fast that there is no way they can even begin to start to melt, let alone dissolve you glutton." After that Naruto got bonked on the head by Yukimi who was giving him the evil eyes. Naruto rubbed his head before getting back up and saying "Hey what was that for?'

Before Yukimi could say anything another voice cut across their conversation. "She did that Naru-chan because it is rude to insult a lady like that." When Naruto and Yukimi turned around they were surprised to see Naruto's mother Kushina Uzumaki standing behind them. "You have to learn to be more of a gentleman Naru-chan."

Before Yukimi could say anything Naruto said "I know that insulting a lady is bad, which is why I said it to Yukimi." Once again Naruto's face met gravel as Yukimi unleashed a powerful right hook to the side of his skull leaving a facial impression on the ground. Naruto could have sworn he heard his mother say "Baka" but didn't dwell on it since his face was in so much pain.

"I tried to warn you Naru-chan, but you just didn't want to listen" spoke Kushina with a shrug of her shoulders. She looked down at her son with a warm smile before helping him up and dusting him off. "Alright Naru-chan, say sorry to Yukimi so that we can bring all of the supplies to the rest of the clan."

Naruto didn't want to say sorry, but he also didn't want to be on his mother and Yukimi's bad side so he swallowed his pride and turned around to face Yukimi. "I am sorry I called you a glutton" spoke Naruto. He saw the expecting look on Yukimi's face and felt the nug his mother gave him in the back. He sighed a bit before saying "And I am sorry for saying that you weren't a lady."

Yukimi smiled instantly as she jumped up and wrapped her arms around the blushing Naruto before she began to giggle. "It is ok Naruto-kun, I know that it was just an accident and that you didn't really mean it" was all Yukimi said before she wrapped her arm around Naruto's and began to walk with him and his mom down the tunnels.

As they were walking Yukimi looked up over at Naruto with a thoughtful expression on her face. Naruto saw this and decided to figure out what was on her mind. After all if he didn't he would have a hole in the side of his face where she would be staring at without blinking for so long.

"What is bothering you now Yukimi-chan" asked Naruto as he deflated a bit. He blamed his mom for this after all. It was her who forced him to be nice to girls, and to act like a gentleman even though he didn't want to. If it was up to him he wouldn't have let Yukimi walk all over him like he did now.

"What is the outside like" asked Yukimi with a sad sound in her tone. Naruto looked at her and sighed knowing where this was going. "I mean what are all of those sounds, what is a carnival, what are the people like…" she kept on asking questions one after the other which was slowly giving Naruto a headache.

Naruto looked up at the ceiling that they were walking under like he was looking at the sky. "The outside world is like walking into a different universe compared to what we are used to seeing in these caves" spoke Naruto with a serious tone. "There is no way to describe how good the wind feels as it brushes against your skin, or what the sun feels like as he beams down on you with its hot rays. The people are all different with many different things happening one after the other. It is an amazing yet terrifying place where you can never be sure what is going to happen next."

Yukimi looked at Naruto with ah, right before Kushina started to speak. "Back in my home country before it was destroyed I used to enjoy sitting beside the ocean listening to the waves crash into the beach and hear the seagulls chirping. The smell of the salty sea was incredible, and the endless ocean is something that I still miss to this day."

Yukimi started to deflate more and more feeling sadness swell up in her chest. She knew that unlike Kushina and Naruto the outside world was a death trap for her and the rest of her clan, with Naruto being the only member who has the complete and perfect for of their families bloodline.

It had amazed many of the members of the clan when they found out that Naruto was in complete control of his transformation. He wasn't affected by the wind in the least, and didn't have to worry about dying from the slightest breeze. When he turned six years old he became the link to their clan and the outside world bringing them things that they never would have been able to get or have without him.

Many had wondered how Naruto's bloodline had been completed when none of theirs had been, but Kushina had told them about the strong bodies of the Uzumaki clan and their powerful life force. This seems to of been what was missing from their clan and unfortunately the Uzumaki were gone, so they wouldn't be able to join them and complete their bloodline.

Kushina wished that they could have joined their two clans years ago, but now that was impossible. The Uzumaki clan was gone for all she knew and the Iburi were dying by the day because of their lethal bloodline. The Uzumaki would have survived the invasion of their home for sure if they had joined the powers of their two clan's years ago.

"Hey Yukimi don't be sad. I am sure that one day your bloodline will correct itself and we will be able to go to the carnival together" spoke Naruto as he held Yukimi's hand in his own and squeezed it a bit. "That is a promise Databoyo!"

Yukimi smiled a bit, but then Kushina said "Oh that would be so cute. Yukimi and Naru-chan's first date, oh I hope I am there to see It." she looked back at them with a large grin on her face causing them to blush heavily. "Though with that said I am not ready to be a grandmother yet, you got that Naru-chan?"

Naruto and Yukimi were so surprised that they quickly distances themselves from one another and looked at the ground faces red as tomatoes. The sound of Kushina laughing at them only made it worse, but that didn't seem like it was bother her in the slightest.

"Mom, don't say things like that" spoke Naruto. His head looked like a tomato, which Yukimi would usually tease him about, but right now she wasn't doing much better. "Yukimi and I are just friends!"

Kushina smiled a bit before looking back forward. "That is how it starts off" spoke Kushina hearing the sighs of her son. "But soon your heart starts to rush when you are in each other's presence, then comes the dating, the kissing, hugging, before marriage, then kids, and so many other things."

Before either Naruto or Yukimi could say anything, the voice of another male cut across their conversation. Looking back Naruto saw a man who he and his mother were usually at odds with. It was Gotta, the leader of the Iburi Clan.

Gotta was the type of man who only wanted what was best for his clan, and if a few of them had to suffer so that the rest could prosper he would do so without blinking an eyebrow. Lately he had been getting involved with some unsavory people and Naruto's mom was not ok with that.

Gotta wanted for his clan what Naruto had been born with. He wanted their bloodline to stabilize so that they no longer had to worry about dying from the slightest breeze that passed by. He wanted them to be able to leave their cave and explore the world like so many of them wanted, and to do that he was willing to do nearly anything.

In all honesty Naruto and Kushina both wanted that for the Iburi clan. They were all such nice and kind people who deserved the freedom of the outside world, but thanks to their bloodlines they were trapped inside of these caves like prisoners. Naruto felt it was unfair the life they were dealt, but his mother had been pessimistic saying that nothing in life was fair.

He did feel bad for Yukimi the most. He wanted her to be able to achieve her dream of traveling the world and seeing everything that life had to offer her, but she was blessed and cursed all at once. Kushina had been developing a seal that would fix the other Iburi clan member's bloodlines, but as of yet the effects were small at best.

Still that didn't mean that Yukimi was sad or had lost hope. She always believed that Naruto would be able to help her reach her dreams, and never once said that she felt it a lost cause. Naruto was happy because of her trust in him. It made him train harder, think ahead, and be a better person.

Kushina eyed Gotta for a moment edging a bit closer to Naruto not liking him being around her son. She didn't like that Gotta was willing to do anything to help his clan even if it meant sacrificing some of its members. A clan should be never sacrifice a member no matter what the case was. There was no excuse for such a thing, and Kushina wasn't about to let that happen to Naruto.

It wasn't that she was worried the man would try and sacrifice Naruto to some messed up god, it was just she didn't like that Gotta was trying to make the whole clan like Naruto, which meant a lot of his focus was on Naruto, as he was the ideal in which he was striving to make his clan into. With that kind of devotion and focus, things could get bad really quickly, and Kushina didn't want that at all.

To protect Naruto Kushina had even come up with a fighting style in which to combat the Smoke Transformation Kekkei Genkai. It wasn't that she figured out how to cut them when they were in smoke form, it was just that she had figured out how to keep them from entering her body and oxidizing her from the inside out. This was their greatest offensive power in her opinion since not only could they possess the person they entered, but they could also kill them from within.

Kushina had heard of a clan before from the Village Hidden in the Mist that had a similar ability, but instead of turning into smoke they turned into water. Their ability though wasn't a Kekkei Genkai, but instead a Hidden Technique which their ancestors had developed many years ago. She had heard this technique had a variety of weaknesses, but what they were she had no idea.

She absently wondered if they had invented their techniques after meeting someone from the Iburi clan. It was possible, but not definite. She knew that there where a hand full of jutsu that allowed a person to change the structure of their bodies to avoid damage such as changing one's body into mud, but that wasn't a permanent jutsu, and was only useful when trying to escape. The Iburi's Kekkei Genkai was so much more than that, and yet they were still similar.

Kushina acknowledged Gotta's presence before saying "What brings you this far up Gotta? You usually stay in the lower levels." She noticed him smile a bit which was odd since he was usually a stone faced looking samurai, now he looked like a kid who had been praised by his parent. "Did something good happen to you?"

Gotta nodded his head towards Naruto and Yukimi before turning to Kushina. "We were able to get in touch with someone who has informed us that they might be able to help us. They say that they have extended knowledge dealing with genetics and abnormal abilities found in shinobi and civilians" spoke Gotta as he stepped up getting closer to Kushina who eyed him closely. "The clan wants to convene to make a decision about whether or not to get involved with these outsiders. Since you your late lover was a member of our clan, and your son is a part of our clan, you shall be allowed to join and cast your vote as well."

Kushina didn't react when her lover was mentioned. Naruto knew that the relationship between his mother and father had been odd to say the least. Kushina didn't want to change her last name, having too much pride in it, and Naruto's father was also the same way, but they did have some kind of feeling for each other that kept them together.

Unfortunately Naruto's father sub came to the same fate as many of the other members of his clan. A gentle breeze had somehow been funneled through one of the air pipes and caught him by surprise. His death was quick, though somewhat painful. Kushina wept for him, but by then she was already pregnant with their child, so she stayed in case Naruto was born with the Smoke Transformation Bloodline. She didn't any harm to come to her son after all.

Yukimi looked over at Naruto with sad eyes. She knew that Naruto didn't see himself as an Iburi, like the other members of their clan. He saw himself as an Uzumaki just as his mother had always taught him. It wasn't that she was upset that he didn't take up their clan's name, it was just a connection she felt between them that had been severed. She was scared that Naruto would one day leave to restart his own clan, something his mother had mentioned on more than one occasion.

Kushina had taught Naruto from a young age all of the things that an Uzumaki should know. The first of course was fuinjutsu which was known as the art of sealing. The Uzumaki specialized in this area more than anyone in the entire world, though much of what they had discovered was lost when their home had been destroyed in the Second Shinobi World War.

The other thing she taught him was kenjutsu. Of course Naruto was not big enough to wield a katana or even a chokutō, so she taught him how to wield smaller blades like kunai and tanto. She had laid down the foundation for him to get stronger as he got older, but there was still so much he had to learn. Chakra control was also a part of the curriculum, but Yukimi didn't see the need when he could just fly using their bloodline limit.

"Alright I will be there momentarily" spoke Kushina as she turned around and hugged Naruto and Yukimi. "Naru-chan you need to be a good boy and drop off all of the supplies you got earlier in the storage room. Take good care of Yukimi here until I get back."

Naruto blushed a bit when his mom kissed him on the cheek which caused Yukimi and her to laugh at him. "Ah, come on mom stop treating me like a little kid" spoke Naruto as he tried to wipe off his mother's wet kiss mark from his cheek.

Kushina giggled for a moment before giving Yukimi another hug and saying "And you Yukimi-chan need to keep my little Naru-chan out of trouble. He is way too hard headed to use his brain so you need to be there to help him when he gets into trouble." There was a "Hey" coming from Naruto's direction, but Kushina and Yukimi ignored his cries of iodination.

Yukimi laughed at her friend's predicament before nodding to his mom. "Yea I got it. He might be able to move fast, but he can't get away from me. I will make sure he doesn't go sticking his hand in any ant piles while you are gone again" spoke Yukimi getting another "Hey" from Naruto, but like last time she just ignored him.

Kushina laughed for a moment remembering when Naruto had stuck his hand in a pile of fire ants thinking that they were just harmless bugs. He had learned that day that just because he could turn into smoke didn't mean he couldn't get hurt.

That was something else that Kushina had found interesting about the Iburi clan's bloodline limit. They could transform into smoke at will, but if they didn't react fast enough they could still be injured. This meant that a well-placed sneak attack would affect them the same as any other person. This is one of the reasons Kushina had spent so much time developing Naruto's reflexes and reaction time over advancing his other ninja studies.

"Hmph, you two make it sound like I am some kind of hopeless child who would lose his head if it were not attached to my head" spoke Naruto expecting something much different then what he got.

Kushina looked at Yukimi who looked back at her before they both said at the same time "You are a hopeless child who would lose his head if it wasn't attached to his body." They say the shocked look on Naruto's face and began to laugh hysterically.

"Jerks" spoke Naruto as he turned around and turned into a red cloud of smoke that hovered in the air for a moment. "I am going to go train, and then you two will see just how great I am databoya!" After that the red smoke cloud that was Naruto took off through the hallways at a fast speed.

Yukimi smiled a bit before looking back at Kushina who also had a grin on her face. "That verbal tick of his only pops up when he is embarrassed doesn't it" spoke Yukimi as she looked off into the direction Naruto had gone.

"Yea, but it is so cute dattebane!" Kushina grinned knowing that her son had taken after her in so many ways, though she wished he wasn't so hard headed and didn't have such a hard time showing his emotions without getting embarrassed or angry like she did.

"Haha well have fun in your meeting Lady Kushina" spoke Yukimi right before she turned into a pink cloud of smoke and flew off towards Naruto's direction. "HEY NARUTO WAIT UP!" shouted Yukimi as she flew as fast as she could after her friend.

"Those kids are something else" spoke Kushina as she shook her head. She turned around and started walking deeper into the home of the Iburi with a bad feeling in her stomach. Something was telling her that this meeting wasn't going to end well.

**XXX**

A red cloud and a pink cloud flew through the tunnels of the Iburi clan crashing into one another from every now and then. They were laughing and having a good time as they were doing so causing the pink one to giggle and the red one to laugh. Eventually these two clouds landed in a large circular cave in that had a crack at the top that let some sunlight seep through.

The pink one eventually became Yukimi and the red one became Naruto. They looked at one another for a moment before Naruto pulled his tanto off of his back and Yukimi pulled a kunai out from her battle kimono. They had been practicing to be shinobi for as long as they could remember. With having almost nothing to do all day the members of the Iburi clan spent most of their time training in various, although limited to them, shinobi arts.

Naruto had been trained since he was small by his mother, and Yukimi had been trained by another member of the Iburi clan since she was small. Naruto had the advantage with weapons, but Yukimi knew their bloodline better than he did since he was self-taught until a two years ago.

With no verbal signal they charged one another clashing with their weapons before breaking a part. Naruto tried to lop off Yukimi's head, but she ducked under his blade and tried to thrust her kunai into his heart. Naruto's quick reflexes that he had been honing since he was a small child snapped into play and he caught Yukimi's arm. He tried to disarm her, but she transformed into smoke and got away.

They both broke a part and eyed each other for a moment before Yukimi threw three shuriken at him. Naruto went to dodge but the quickly multiplied into hundreds of shuriken. Naruto realized that this was the Multiple Phantom Shuriken Jutsu, and turned to smoke to avoid taking any damage. When he solidified again he had to duck quickly as Yukimi had used her little distraction to get close to him for a sneak attack.

Naruto wasn't going to lose like that and not only dodged her attack but also countered it with a swift kick to Yukimi's face. It seemed that Yukimi wasn't quick enough to react and took a direct hit from his kick which sent her flying through the air. Before she hit the ground she transformed into smoke and used it to stop herself from taking a hard fall.

She looked at Naruto with an approving look on her face as she wiped away a small amount of blood from her cheek. When she stood back up she started to grin which put Naruto on guard. Quickly the pink smoke around Yukimi's body turned into several thick appendages that launched at him. They were a bit darker than her usual pink smoke, but that didn't mean anything to Naruto.

Naruto realized that Yukimi was using the Binding Smoke Prison Jutsu, but she could imprison him. Soon his entire body became smoke making Yukimi's attack pointless before he reappeared behind her with his tanto to her back.

"Let's stop here. There is no point in fighting one another when neither of our techniques actually works on the other" spoke Naruto as he put his tanto back on his back. He knew that Yukimi had let him get behind her as she to realized that their mock battle was ultimately pointless besides keeping their skills sharp.

"I must say Naruto-kun you have gotten much better with that tanto your mom gave you" spoke Yukimi as she latched onto his arm with a smile on her face.

"Thanks, it's a lot of hard work mastering any weapon, but it is nice to hear someone thinks you have gotten good with it" spoke Naruto as he sat down against the way of the cave.

"I wish we could stay like this forever" spoke Yukimi as she rested her head against Naruto's side.

"Me to" spoke Naruto as his eyes began to droop and he fell asleep.


End file.
